Safeguard To Paradise
by Anita Simons
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando os destino brinca com o coração de dois jovens?
1. Conhecendo o novo

**Olá pessoal Escrevi essa fic ontem à noite, durante a madrugada, enquanto escutava uma música nova do Epica Ela ficou bem dramática, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim /o/ Ficou ruinzinha, mas beleza xD Enjoy /o/**

Obs. Os personagens não são meus e etc etc etc XD

-\-

**_Safeguard To Paradise_**

Lily Evans estava no seu auge dos 21 anos, com o emprego que sempre sonhou, com seu próprio apartamento e sua independência conquistada com muito louvor.

Por outro lado, sua vida amorosa nunca fora nada de tão grandioso. Já tinha namorado algumas vezes, mas não muito bem sucedidos, inclusive um deles assumindo na sociedade era gay e que a tinha traído com muitos homens em baladas GLS. É claro que Lily, com todo seu orgulho não derramou uma lágrima sequer e o mandou pro raio que o parta, que era o que ele merecia na opinião dela. Afinal ele nem era grande coisa assim, _"Só um loirão, de 1,80 de pura gostosura...Bleh, o que você está pensando Evans? Tenha mais respeito por si própria!"_

Lily não era nada feia, longe disso. Ruiva natural, com os cabelos lisos e graciosos caindo sobre seus ombros e olhos estonteantemente verdes-esmeralda e com um charme que só ela tinha, conquistava suspiros por onde passava. Mas ao que parece muitos pareciam ter receio em se aproximar. Talvez pelo fato de ter uma imagem de "certinha" e ser rude algumas vezes. Porém segundo ela mesma, era preciso ter pulso firme com aqueles que estavam abaixo de seu cargo para poder proporcioná-los um futuro mais promissor.

Após alguns anos sem nenhum relacionamento estável e duradouro, somente um conseguiu abalar a estrutura daquela ruiva que parecia ser inabalável: James Potter.

Moreno, alto, olhos castanho-esverdeados e um corpo que qualquer mulher pediria as Deuses do Céu, do Olimpo e de qualquer outro lugar inalcansável. E dessa vez; Lily Evans fora atingida bem certeiramente no meio do peito, bastava um olhar para que ela tremesse inteiramente.

Boatos rolavam de que aquele senhor, o senhor Potter, havia chegado da Holanda havia um mês e substituiria o cargo de chefe. Na verdade fora uma história bem mal contada. Não se sabia mais nada sobre ele, só que tinha ido para a Holanda faziam cerca de 5 anos, mas voltara agora para tomar aquele cargo que lhe fora incubido. Não se sabia se ele tinha família, esposa, namorada, nada. Só que havia chegado há pouco tempo em Londres.

Potter, ou melhor, James, havia reparado desde quando chegara, naquela ruiva de olhos marcantes, e aqueles lábios carnudos já faziam parte de seus sonhos e devaneios, porém sentia-se acuado a tentar qualquer coisa. Estava casado! Com grande infelicidade tirava a aliança que havia observado durante horas no escritório e a jogou para o fundo da gaveta. Casado por necessidade. Casado por que seus pais assim desejaram. Maldição! No início era até bom... Gostava de Anne Neckta, tinha bastante afeto. Mas com o tempo, fora percebendo o quanto ela poderia ser insuportável e ciumenta. Odiava ciúmes doentio. Anne brigava por qualquer coisa. A relação tinha se apagado com o tempo, não havia mais desejo, paixão, nada. Só frieza. James não aguentava mais aquela situação.

Resolveu parar de pensar em besteiras, e com um aceno de cabeça, como se espantasse pensamentos ruins(e realmente estava os espantando) chamou aquela linda ruiva administradora até seu escritório parra conversarem sobre a planilha do mês, gastando horas a fio em uma conversa cansativa.

-Então Evans...Já está de saída? Acompanha-me em um café, ou chá talvez...?

-Ah! Pode me chamar de Lily. Agradeço a gentileza senhor Potter,mas não sei se devo... - Lily parecia bastante indecisa, e fora pegada de surpresa com o convite do chefe.

-Se é assim, então me chame de James também. E por que não deveria? Ora, vamos, serão apenas alguns minutos! Poderíamos jogar uma conversa fora... - James usava seu poder de persuasão. A verdade é que queria conhecê-la melhor, saber de suas manias, e o que gostava de fazer, mesmo que nunca a tivesse visto antes.

-Tudo bem.. Eu aceito um chá então! - Lily sorriu docemente, mas logo ficou encabulada ao ver que James a olhava de uma forma terna.

-Então vamos! - James indicou o caminho até seu carro, e abrindo a porta para Lily, que agradeceu em um murmúrio e logo estavam indo em direção até o CaféBar que tinha ali perto-e consequentemente-perto de sua casa. Chegaram em poucos minutos e logo acomodaram-se em uma mesa que ficava em frente ao vidro que dava para olhar dentro do CaféBar.

-\-


	2. Indo mais longe do que deveriam

-Um café expresso por favor! - James pedia atencioso para a garçonete que estava do seu lado anotando os pedidos.

-E a senhorita? - Perguntou olhando para Lily.

-Hm.. Um chá de folhas de maracujá por favor! Obrigada.

-Certo, daqui a pouco eu venho trazer seus pedidos. - E a garçonete saiu deslizando pelos seus patins até o balcão

-Então Lily... - James que observava o movimento da rua, levantou seu olhar até o rosto de Lily, puxando conversa. - O que você faz da vida, além de trabalhar, é claro? - Sorriu momentaneamente.

-Bom, não faço nada demais. Fico somente em casa, ouvindo uma boa música, lendo um bom livro... Meus pais moram em outra cidade, já faz um tempinho, e de vez enquando vou visitá-los, ou eles vem me visitar... mas é algo meio raro de acontecer. E minha irmã.. Ah, nem nos falamos. Aliás, não gosto de falar nela. Ela me decepcionou muito. Mas é isso... e você? - Lily percebeu uma sombra escura passar pelos olhos de James, mas achou que talvez fosse apenas uma impressão, por que a resposta que veio a seguir, fora mais animada do que poderia ser, se dependesse dos olhos dele.

-Ah! Eu não faço nada demais. Apenas assisto alguns filmes quando dá tempo, e na maioria das vezes saio para ir naquelas festas chatas e exaustivas de trabalho. Mas só. Não namora Lily? Muito me admira, uma mulher tão bonita...

-Não, não! Não namoro não... E muito obrigada pelo elogio James..

-É somente a verdade...- Lily nesse momento fica praticamente da cor de seus cabelos. Logo a garçonete volta com os pedidos e eles se embrenham em uma longa conversa sobre suas vidas. James fica pasmo, quando percebe que eles tem muito mais a ver um com o outro, do que ele poderia imaginar.

Porém.. Sem ele perceber, alguém que está passando pelo lado de fora, na rua, vê os dois conversando ali.. e imediatamente tem um acesso de fúria e ciúmes, chegando em casa e destruindo metade do apartamento de luxo que haviam acabado de comprar.

Naquela noite, Anne Neckta passara totalmente em claro. Esperando aquele que havia provocado tamanha cólera. Não aceitava, não aceitava de jeito nenhum que ele se envolvesse, tivesse qualquer tipo de relação com qualquer mulher que fosse.

Quando adentraram o carro que estava no estacionamento, algo inconsequente aconteceu: James beijou Lily. Fora natural, espontâneo, sem forçar nada, simplesmente tranquilo. Poderia ter sido cedo, e até mesmo precoce algo desse gênero rolar entre eles, mas não conseguiram frear a atração que sentiram, quando seus olhares se encontraram e suas mãos roçaram levemente. Sem que pudessem perceber, já estavam nos aposentos de Lily, desfrutando da paixão física com total intensidade como nunca haviam provado. Era o encaixe perfeito, o ápice perfeito. Foram juntos e voltaram juntos do céu.

-\-


	3. De encontro com o Paraíso

Lily acordou naquela manhã, e percebeu que não havia sido um sonho tudo o que tinha acontecido. Sentia o peito debaixo de seus braços arfar levemente e sorriu ternamente. Sem dúvidas havia sido sua melhor noite da vida! Isso não poderia negar de forma alguma... Levantou-se, com todo o cuidado para não acordá-lo, e foi até o banheiro fazer suas necessidades matinais. Porém, quando saiu do banheiro, algo brilhante caído no chão chamou-lhe a atenção instantaneamente. Abaixou-se e pegou aquele objeto de ouro, lendo as inscrições de íam dentro. "Para sempre sua, Anne Neckta Potter, com amor. 18/09/87" _O que?_ Não podia acreditar. **_Não podia acreditar!_** Ela acabara de se relacionar com um homem casado. Como seria possível?! Isso era inadmissível. Por que mentira pra ela? Ou melhor, por que omitira tal fato tão importante dela?!

Logo seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e trancando-se no banheiro, pôs-se a chorar, inconformada. Cerca de meia hora depois, levantou-se de onde esteve sentada chorando, lavou seu rosto, ergueu-se e resolveu por um fim naquilo. Seria radical, sim. Mas era por que simplesmente não suportaria viver com aquela culpa. Lily não era uma pessoa de má fé e nunca fora.

Deixou um bilhete para James, dizendo que já tinha saído e se fora. Talvez para nunca mais voltar...

James acordara um pouco mais tarde do que tinha desejado naquele dia. Porém acordara com um pensamento em mente, mais forte do que nunca. Poria um fim naquele casamento fracassado entre ele e Anne. Voltou para casa e deparou-se com sua esposa de olhos vidrados na lareira.

-Por que onde você esteve? - Perguntou seca.

-Não lhe interessa. Precisamos conversar. - James fora o mais frio que poderia ser.

-Traindo-me,não é? Com aquela ruivinha sebosa do CaféBar, vai dizer que não?! Seu maldito! Seu covarde! - Anne levantou-se e foi até James. Sua mão ergueu-se, porém parou na metade do caminho quando James segurou seu pulso firmemente.

-Não Anne. Não aguentarei mais seus ataques. Peço o divórcio. O desquite. **QUE SEJA!!** Mas minha esposa você não é mais. Aliás, nunca foi. - James jogou a aliança em seus pés e saiu do apartamento. E foi atrás de Lily. Falaria com ela e a pediria para ficar com ele. Morar com ele, formar família com ele. Apesar de terem se conhecido muito rapidamente, simplesmente se apaixonara perdidamente. Sim, à primeira vista.

Porém, quando voltou ao apartamento de Lily, ela não tinha voltado para lá ainda. Estranhou, mas resolveu ir até a empresa, ver se ela estava por lá, ou se pelo menos havia aparecido, deixado algum recado.

Qual foi sua surpresa quando descobriu que ela havia passado por lá pedido a demissão naquela manhã? Quase enlouqueceu. Porém ninguém sabia lhe informar onde poderia estar Lily. Tomado pelo desespero, foi até seu apartamento, colher lembranças e ficou por lá, durante muito tempo, trancado. Dias depois, quando sua esperança já havia quase por completo se dissipado, resolveu sair de dentro de casa, e foi até a rua, olhar o movimento, tomar um café...Porém o que viu na banca, na capa de jornal, fez seu coração desfalecer imediatamente. Lá estava sua ruivinha! Mas.. por que estaria com uma foto na capa do jornal?

_**"Jovem de 21 anos é encontrada morta nos trilhos de trem da estação Kings Cross"**_

Aquilo não poderia estar acontecendo. Não poderia.Era impossível...Precisava ir com ela, pra onde quer que ela tivesse ido... Foi até seu apartamento, já desabitado por Anne, vasculhou um cofre que tinha dentro do armário e retirou a pequena arma que tinha ali...

E com um tiro certeiro, somente um, pôde encontrar-se com sua ruivinha... Talvez em algum plano muito superior à esse...

**Hope is not the end  
So never lose the faith**

_Esperança não é o fim_

_Então nunca perca a fé_

Safeguard To Paradise

-\-

**E aí pessoal, o que vocês acharam:D Reviiewsss please!!**

**; e até a próxima!!**


End file.
